


Night in New York

by MorganaLS



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Hey, I'm back!) Missed me? 😅😅I'm here with presents) actually not my fandom but... I have a person who could make me do literally everything 😏
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986_2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
